Love It When You Touch Me
by sophieholmes159
Summary: (A quick warning! This story has NSFW content, so if you are a minor or are uncomfortable with such things this story is not for you! It is currently a one-shot story, if you want more then please let me know.) Francoeur is alone in the bathroom when suddenly his heat comes early, thankfully a certain Angel is willing to help.


Basic Pleasures.

[**WARNING: This story contains Not Safe For Work content, feel free to turn away now if you are either uncomfortable or a minor. Thank you!**]

Francoeur sat in the bathtub, it was filled about a quarter way with warm water, since he had finally gotten over his fear of shallow water.

This amount of water wouldn't harm him, due to his massive size the water just felt like a gentle massage against his endoskeleton.

The musical flea let out a tender sigh, his eyelids hooding halfway. Ever since Lucille and the others helped him drain the water from the streets of Paris not an awful lot has happened.

The only noteworthy things that came to mind was that the Parisians had accepted him and the Rare Bird became a lot more popular.

Francoeur would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't happy or satisfied, he no longer had to wear his mask in public and that was kind of liberating.

However, there was an issue which bothered him. It was getting close to mating season and he had no one to call his mate.

At first, Lucille popped into Francoeur's mind as an option but he was very quick to deny it and cross her off the list. After all it wouldn't be right, the Angel of Montmartre had her eyes on someone else. A man named Raoul to be specific.

(**_What on earth am I supposed to do? I don't wish to hurt Lucille because of my premeditated desires. Perhaps I could just stay in here and service myself_**.) Francoeur chittered to himself, it was rather frustrating yet there was naught he could do about it.

All of a sudden there was a gentle knock on the door, Francoeur turns his head and chirps loudly. Letting whomever it was behind the door know that he was inside.

"Ah Francoeur, that's where you disappeared to." Francoeur immediately recognised the voice as Lucille's, the wonderful thick accent was unmissable. Though the hint of concern in her voice had the flea slightly worried.

"For a moment there, I believed that you might have left the apartment. You had me worried." Lucille didn't sound angry, her voice was soft as the concern crept in.

(**_Oh dear! I had her worried, I didn't intend on doing that_**.) Francoeur chirps and chitters softly, firmly deciding to apologise. He clicks and chitters in a louder voice, hoping Lucille would catch onto the intention.

"Ooh! No no, please don't be sorry Francoeur! It's not your fault, I simply overreacted." The flea sighs softly once again, shifting his weight and causing the water to splash and swosh around in protest.

"Are you in the bath? I hope I'm not bothering you." Lucille sounded a tad surprised but mostly apologetic.

"_Don't worry, about a thing cause every little thing is going to be alright_." Francoeur sings, this was his best way of communication other than sign language and holding up paper he had written on.

A soft giggle comes from the Angel which is followed by a sigh.

"Oh mon cher ami, you always know how to make me smile. I'll leave you to it but don't take too long okay? Breakfast will be done soon." Francoeur chirps happily and listens as Lucille's footsteps softly disappear.

(**_Alright, I should wrap this up._**) Just as Francoeur was about to get up, a popping sound catches his attention. It was rather subtle but in the silence it was as loud as thunder. His golden eyes sweep across the bathroom, nothing seemed out of place.

He then looks down at himself and froze; the flea blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but sure enough, there it was. His fully erect penis.

Francoeur slouches against the back of the bathtub and groans, he truly wasn't expecting this to happen so soon.

(**_Great! Just fantastic! I'm officially in heat. Why did it have to happen so early?_**) Francoeur rubs his temples with his upper left hand, the timing couldn't have possibly been any worse than this.

The giant flea stares at his penis for a moment, almost silently willing it to disappear under his gaze. There was no way he could leave the bathroom now!

Once again he hears Lucille's footsteps coming towards the bathroom, breakfast must be ready...

"Francoeur! Time to get out, I have breakfast already laid out on the table." Lucille calls out in a sing-song like voice, Francoeur grumbles softly. How could he possibly tell her his issue?

"_Can you be a dear and get my papers? There is something I need to get off my chest_." The flea sang as he got out of the bath, using the towel to pat himself dry.

"Oh of course, one moment." She quickly jogs away to get the papers Francoeur asked for. Thankfully it only took a few minutes before she returned.

"I got them! I also got your fountain pen just in case." Francoeur wrapped the towel around his waist and walks to the door, gently unlocking it and sitting down. Then he opens it a crack, just enough so that he could get the papers and pen.

**Thank you chère, unfortunately I cannot leave the bathroom.**

Francoeur holds up the first sheet of paper, Lucille was rather confused as to be expected.

"Why on earth not?" Her bright hazel eyes looked into Francoeur's, she wanted to know what was bothering her friend.

**It's a bit complicated so I'll try to explain the best I can. In 5 days something called mating season will be at hand, it's a time where we find a partner and well... Mate.**

The flea was embarrassed by this but he had to continue, there was no getting out of it now.

**I was about to leave the bath but Lady Luck decided to turn her back to me, I entered my heat early. So now I have to deal with it.**

Francoeur puts the paper down and looks at Lucille, she was shocked at first but then curiosity took over.

"I've heard about mating season before, it happened to feature in a book that I borrowed from the library. As for you, you say you're in heat?" Francoeur softly nods, his eyes shifting so not to look at her. He was still very much embarrassed.

"I see." She hums in thought, her nose gently scrunching upwards as she does so.

"Would you like some help?" The question took the giant flea by surprise, he looked at her with a questioning expression.

"If you want, I wouldn't mind giving you some assistance." A soft pink blush graces her cheeks, for a moment Francoeur thought his heart may explode.

Lucille was offering to help him with his heat! It felt almost felt like a fantasy.

(**_I can't believe it, she... She actually wants to do this._**) Lewd thoughts swept through his mind; what would she feel like, what kind of noises would she make, would she be willing to let him enter her and please her?

Francoeur shyly nods his head, a blush of his own greeted his freckled cheeks. Lucille smiles and gently pushes on the door, making it tap his knee.

He shuffles backwards, allowing her to enter the room. Upon her entry, Lucille turned and locked the door. A seductive little smile curled upon her rosy lips.

"Okay, let's see what I'm going to be working with." The Angel walks over to the shy flea and carefully tugs off the towel, she lets out a gasp upon seeing the erect penis.

It made sense that he would be big, since he was 7ft tall, but this was beyond her expectations.

"Wow, you're certainly a big boy aren't you?" Francoeur purrs softly, a tiny smile greeting his friend. Lucille returns his smile and looks back to the large penis, would she be able to fit that inside of her?

There was only one way to find out for sure, she starts to strip from her clothes causing the flea to cover his eyes with his four hands.

Lucille giggles, it was cute how he was trying to respect her privacy. Once fully naked, she kneels down and cups Francoeur's face. He parts his fingers to look at her, that very look made her heart throb. It was far too cute.

She smiles tenderly and leans forward, stealing a kiss from the unsuspecting flea.

Francoeur froze for a moment, the warmth against his lips felt like there was a burning sensation in his chest but it was a pleasant feeling. Slowly he wraps his four arms around her slender frame and melts into the kiss.

Lucille parts from the kiss and looks into Francoeur's big eyes, she happily kisses his forehead before gently grasping the penis his her hands.

Her hands, in comparison, were small. It made Lucille wonder is she be able to properly please her friend. The thought filled her with determination, she would make sure that Francoeur was satisfied.

With that she begins to stroke the sensitive penis in a steady yet gentle rhythm.

(**_Oooh heavens~ That feels so good._**) Francoeur moans a little louder than he intended to, Lucille blushed upon hear the sound slip from his mouth. It was the most human sound she had heard coming from him, making her more flustered.

The Angel continues her steady rhythm but this time she leans forward and kisses the tip, Francoeur shivers in delight.

A soft whine escapes his throat, his neediness was starting to increase.

Lucille takes the tip of the penis into her mouth and uses her tongue to tenderly caress and massage it.

Francoeur rolls his head back and moans again, his eyelids fluttering into a hooded position. Good lord this felt like heaven, his joints ached with pleasure. It was taking all he had not to grab Lucille's head and shove more of his penis into her mouth.

After a little while, Lucille lets more slip into her mouth. Francoeur could feel the warmth of her mouth and it sent shivers through him, he wanted more! He whined, using his second set of arms to support himself. His fingers lightly digging into the wooden planks.

(**_More~ Ooh Lucille, I need more~_**) How he wished that his words could have been understood, his chitters sounded needy and his body slightly trembled.

Lucille picked up on his desires and smiled, she pulls away and gently straddles the flea's waist. She sits up and rubs the tip of the penis against the entrance of her pussy.

Francoeur watches her in silent awe, the Angel lets out a soft gasp as the tip enters her. It was a tad painful but nothing over the top. She proceeds to slowly sink down, it felt incredibly good to be stretched gently and filled.

The flea's penis was reaching deeper inside her and soon slipped into her womb, it was amazing!

Francoeur huffs softly and moans, she was tighter than expected but it felt good to feel the muscles clenching around him. He rests his second set of hands on Lucille's hips and uses his upper arms to gently stroke along her back and play with her hair.

"I don't think I've ever been quite this full before, good heavens Francoeur~" She sighs and wraps her arms around Francoeur's shoulders, pulling him into a loving kiss.

The flea happily returned the kiss, a soft purring rumbling in his throat and chest.

Within seconds Francoeur's instincts kicked in, he couldn't help himself any longer. He needed to move!

Francoeur begins to buck his hips, causing Lucille to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ooh~! F-Francoeur!" The flea purrs huskily when the Angel moaned out his name, he uses his upper set of hands to fondel her breasts whilst his lower right hand rubs her clit.

Lucille hides her face against Francoeur's chest and moaned, little shivers going through her.

(**_My sweet Angel, your moans are heavenly to my ears._**) Francoeur chitters and chirps happily, his rhythm gaining speed. Lucille holds herself closer, pleasure starting to overwhelm her senses.

In a sort of retaliation, Lucille reaches up and rubs Francoeur's mandibles.

The flea shivers and purrs, he could just melt under Lucille's tender touch. The room was soon filled with the sound of their moans, Francoeur softly grunts as he moves quickly. His thrusts were firm but not enough so that he would hurt Lucille.

(**_I'm close, ooh heavens I'm so close!_**) Lucille was gently panting, her own climax was fastly approaching. Then Francoeur realised that if he came, it would be inside her and it would probably be quite a lot to handle.

"_Mnn~ Lucy, I feel it coming. Should I pull out?__" _Francoeur asked through song, his tongue slips out of his mouth as his breathing quickened.

Lucille could hardly think straight but the question caught her off guard, should she let him cum inside her?

"No, don't stop~ I want you!" Lucille moaned weakly, she didn't really care about any consequences she just wanted to feel Francoeur cumming.

The flea softly grunts again and nods curtly.

He bucked his hips until a shiver shot through him, he immediately held Lucille's hips down as he let out a musical moan. His cum filling Lucille's womb and then some! There was just so much of it!

Lucille moaned as she came a moment later, shivering as incredible warmth filled her to the brim.

"Oooh my~ Mmgh Francoeur!" Lucille holds herself against him, after a moment it was over. Francoeur slouching against the wall of the bathtub, he felt incredibly satisfied.

(**_Now that was incredible._**) Francoeur wraps his arms around Lucille and nuzzles her cheek, both of them were panting in order to catch their breath. The flea carefully leans to the side and picks up the papers.

**Mon chére, I cannot put into words how incredible and amazing that was. Merci! Thank you for helping me.**

Francoeur smiles tenderly as he looked at Lucille, his wonderful blessing of an Angel, with great fondness.

"It.. It was my pleasure." She smiles weakly, the poor dear was absolutely exhausted.

**Let's clean up and go to bed, unless you want to have breakfast first.**

In the midst of pleasure, he almost forgot about the fact Lucille had prepared breakfast. Most likely cold by now.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that. I can sort it out after a quick nap." Lucille carefully removes herself from Francoeur and stretches, her bones popping softly.

The flea nods and stands up too, his penis slipping back into its cover.

The duo clean themselves and leave the bathroom, happily making their way to bed. To say the least, this was quite a way to start the morning.


End file.
